Lockwood & Co: The ghost of Munro Mansion
by fade to nothing
Summary: Is anyone else mad about the ending of The Empty Grave? This story is based on the events after EG, whith a little twist. What will happen to Lucy and Lockwoods relationship when a naughty girl tries to ruin their bond? Holly is 'evil'. THIS FANFICTION HAS SPOILERS! The ultimate locklyle!
1. Chapter 1: The Evening Stroll

Lockwood had put the DEPRAC documents beside my jacket. The papers formed a neat rectangle on the darkness of the counterpane, gleaming white in the fading light, but also softly sparkling.

Sparkling…?

I bent close, frowning. It was only then that I saw the beautiful golden necklace curled on the papers, with the sapphire glinting at its heart. Lockwood had taken it out of the old crushed box that his mother had kept it in. Even in the dusk, the gem was glorious, undying and undimmed. It was as if all the light and love it had gathered in the past was shining on me.

I stood gazing at it for a long time.

Slowly, carefully, I picked up the necklace and hung it around my neck. Then I put on my jacket and ran for the stairs.

I rushed down trying to catch Lockwood before he left. As I neared the door I saw the familiar dark brown messy hair and his sparkling eyes that shone, creating a sort of light near him. "Come on Luce" he said greeting me with one of his smiles. Then, he held the door for me as we walked out into the chilly night.

We walked in silence, away from Portland Row. We walked for quite some time, before I broke the unnerving silence: "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him referring to the bloodshot red and deep yellows that were so brilliantly mixed together in the sky.

He looked at me and then broke into a grin, quickly placing his eyes towards the ground. "Yes, it is," he replied his face still pulled into a grin. I looked down, searching for what in the world could have possibly made him smile like an idiot. There it was, the beautiful sapphire necklace glittering in the sunlight. It was the most beautifulest thing I had ever seen. "Hey Luce," Lockwood pulled me out of my thoughts, " Why did you go by yourself to fight Marissa?" I sighed, how was I possibly supposed to give Lockwood an answer when I didn't know myself? What was I going to tell him? I must have zoned out because Lockwood was shooting me weird looks, I could avoid this question, could I? I sighed again before I replied.

"Lockwood… I don't know, I just thought that it was what had to happen, when we were escaping I ran the wrong way, and it seemed like I had to do it. Me versus Marissa, listener versus listener. I thought I could do it, but I obviously needed help…" I looked at the ground, my cheeks were getting flushed. I was ashamed. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Lockwood smiling at me. My knees felt like jelly, I swear an ice cream cone would melt under that smile.

"Luce you are right, you did need help. That's why I am here, to help you when you need it," I smiled Lockwood always made me feel better. We just stood there watching the sunset for quite some time . Soon the ghost lamps, awakening us from our trance. "Come on Lucy, we better get going, otherwise we might be ghost food!" I laughed and nodded, we did have a lot to do, with all the cases we had tonight. The remaining people, were scurrying like mice back towards their houses and locking their doors as we walked back together towards 35 Portland Row.


	2. Chapter 2: The Client

**Hey guys! Sorry for all the mistakes, I might go later on and fix some of them. Please comment on how you like or don't like the story (But try to keep it positive) :). THANK YOU!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Client**_

When we arrived we found Holly and George sitting on the couch discussing what seemed to be a case. They both looked up as we entered the room. "Where have you two been, it's almost dark" Holly cried glaring at us from her place. Even now, with that angry look in her eyes she still seemed to hold an air of superiority which no one, not even Lockwood could compete with. Holly and I had a very interesting relationship, we had started off by hating each other, but had come closer and closer at being friends. I still sometimes found myself staring at her trying to place my finger on what made her so beautiful.

Before I could reply to her though, George had plastered a cheeky grin on his face and was saying, "Come on Hol, whatever it was that they were doing probably was related to a case, if you know what I mean?" he asked smirking at my and Lockwood's expressions. And that was George Cubbins. The slightly chubby, annoying boy that would do research on you just so that he could find your twisted secrets and laugh at you about them. He may have not been the best at fighting Visitors, but his powers of research and sifting through libraries had proven to be very helpful in the past.

My face was flushed as I replied somewhat defensively, " Lockwood and I had just gone on an evening stroll. That's ALL George."

"Yes, George, do get your mind out of the gutter" I heard Lockwood add right next to me.

"Of course Luce, of course," was all he said, giving Lockwood and I a wink and thumbs up before getting up to get more cake. I huffed as I left the room annoyed by the way things had turned out.

* * *

"Lucy, a client has come," Lockwood called to me from the door. A client this late? I thought, it was almost dark and usually all of our clients came to us in the early morning. I climbed out of bed trying to tame my hair as I pulled a black jacket over my clothes. I walked down the stairs, I could hear the voice of a lady and a man talking animatedly with Holly.

"Hello," I said as I entered the room the clients were in. The clients were a tall middle-aged woman with dark olive skin that went with her dark as night hair, her neck was draped with shining silver and gold necklaces that were really hard to miss. Besides her sat a man who was a bit plump, he wore an impressive suit that radianted the idea that he was really important. I sat down besides Lockwood listening in to what they were talking about.

" Yes, the ghost," the man said in a deep voice, " She seems to be a very powerful one, all she does is walk around the hallway, nothing very threatening really, we don't even go there anyway, it's only the servants that do. I rather don't mind housing a ghost, it's just that the servants won't go down there now that the ghost has been… more active." I felt my fists clench as I listened the man ramble and ramble on about how he'd rather this and rather not that.

"How long has this been going on, may I ask?" I heard myself saying through clenched teeth.

"Oh heavens it's been months I expect," said the lady with a high pitched laugh. Everyone joined in at once, but I was the only one that couldn't.

"Oh, and you think it's okay that your servants might get ghost touched, or even worse, oh I don't know, DIE?" I asked with a huff.

"Girl, you don't know anything about the servants, or how fortunate they are to be under my wing. Now if I were you I would shut that big mouth of yours before you lose the job for you and your boss." The man said glaring at me, I glared back with that much force or more. My fists were still clenched and I was fighting off the instinct to punch the guy in the nose.

Lockwood sighed and dipped his head towards me, "Lucy, can you please hold it in?" he asked gently. Then, after he slowly reached for my clenched fists and tried to get them undone. A swooning sensation filled my stomach as I loosened up.

"Ehm!" came a sound that appeared to have come from the woman.

"Yes?" Lockwood replied plastering that polite smile on his face.

"I would rather like to get on with the haunting," the woman bit out curtly. Lockwood nodded and let go of my hand taking the papers and looking at the rest of the information. I sighed it was good while it lasted. " We should get going now dear," the man said, beaming at Holly.

"We will see you off," replied Holly with an equal smile on her face. We all got up at once following Holly and our clients to the door. George opened the door while Holly gave the clients a hug. This is weird, I thought as the couple took turns kissing Holly on the cheek.

"I forgot to ask," I said abruptly, "What are you names?"

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Munro darling" the lady replied as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

" Are you Holly's parents?" I asked.

"Of course, darling," The lady replied clearly thinking I was daft or something. "Oh honey, before we go," Mrs. Munro chirped, "I wanted Anthony Lockwood to know that he has our blessings to continue his relationship with my daughter,"

"Relationship?" I asked, something was evidently not right.

"Oh, have you both not told your other team members?" Asked a giggling Mrs. Munro.

"Oh mum!" Holly cried, "It's nothing to serious yet, right Lockwood?" She turned her head to smile at him with that sweet smile of hers.

"Um-" Lockwood said as Holly put her finger on his lip, shushing him.

"You don't have to say anything Lockwood," she said in a seductive whisper. George quietly placed a hand over my chest, watching all of this as if it were a net drama. His hand was stopping me from attacking the stupid girl that stood in front of me.

"Alright dear, we better leave," the wicked lady cackled as she and her husband shut the door. I stood there glaring from Lockwood to Holly, this was going to be a long night


	3. Chapter 3:The Munro Mansion

**Hi! I know it has been a while and that this chapter is pretty short compared to the last one, but i have been really busy. I will try to post every weekish. :) Also, please let me know what you think because I would love to hear your advice and thoughts! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Munro Mansion**_

When the taxi arrived, we all piled ourselves into the back. First a flushing Lockwood, next a giggling Holly, third a quite annoyed George and then last me. I couldn't believe the nerve of that girl, it seemed like she was okay at one point, but now she drove me up the wall.

* * *

When we arrived I looked around taking in my surroundings, the mansion was a tall and wide building that looked like it could have been a castle. The front doors were large making an illusion of a drawbridge. Carved on the doors was a big letter M which probably stood for Munro. It was hard not to admire the beautiful house, and it was even harder not to imagine myself living in such a grand place. "Alright," George's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Holly you patrol the downstairs corridor, Luce, you patrol the East wing, Lockwood patrols the kitchen and common area, and I have the West wing." I nodded and tried not to feel satisfied with George's placements, the idiot Munro would be far away from Lockwood.

"Okay everyone, just holler if you see anything, alright?" Lockwood said getting into full ghost catching mode.

"Of course, Lockwood," Holly giggled. I groaned this indeed was going to be a very long night.

"Great. Let's go," was all Lockwood said as we entered the enormous mansion. I walked inside looking around as my surroundings changed yet again. The foyer was giant and a crystal chandelier hung, in the night it looked like little stars that illuminated the whole foyer. I walked towards the East wing, stopping every few minutes to listen to the psychic noise.

* * *

It had been at least an hour, but still I could hear nothing. The quietness took to me as its own haunting, the silence crept in and suffocated you eventually driving you mad. Silence was almost as dangerous as psychic noise. I sighed, maybe I should check on the others. I walked down towards the area where Holly was supposed to be stationed. It was quiet here too, too quiet, as if no other human being was around.

"Holly," I whispered, timidly at first not to startle her. Nothing. "Holly," I said this time louder. I looked around frantically, she wasn't answering, had the ghost already struck? I ran towards the kitchen ready to alert Lockwood of what had happened. But, then I heard a giggle. I hid behind a w all and looked inside the kitchen. Standing there was Lockwood and Holly. Lockwood's back was turned as it seemed he was looking around for any death glows. Holly was right behind him, doing heaven know what.

"Lockwood," Holly whispered. Lockwood spun around, clearly startled by Holly's appearance.

"Holly, are you alright? Did you see the ghost?" he asked her, spinning around trying to find the non-existent spirit.

"I didn't see it yet," she said in her singsong voice.

"Then what is it Hol?" Lockwood asked, now getting a bit frustrated.

"Lockwood, there is the annual Fittes ball coming up," Holly's shrill voice echoed through the quiet room.

"So?" Lockwood asked turning again.

"I want you to take me silly," Holly laughed and then, leaned forward closing the gap between them. I gasped so loud, both Holly and Lockwood turned around to find me standing there in the moonlight. Holly smirked as tears started to form in my eyes.

Lockwood reached out trying to tell me that everything was okay, but that was the problem, everything wasn't. "Lucy I can explain-" Lockwood started as I started to run out of the room. I was not going to let my emotions run while I was on a job. So, I ran as fast I could into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The ghost of Munro Mansion

**Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I have posted, but I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. Hopefully I will be able to write more after this month. PLEASE post reviews, I really want to know what people think about this.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The ghost of Munro Mansion**_

By the time George had found me, it was already half-past midnight. "Hey Luce," George said with a small smile.

"Hi George," I said, looking away.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently. I snorted, classic George, he was only doing this to try to make me feel better. Then, it hit me with a lurch. There was a small coy sound echoing through the hallway, it sounded like crying. There really was a ghost in this house.

"It doesn't matter what's wrong," I replied, "I think I hear something." At once George got to his feet and started checking the temperature.

"Come on Luce," George called to me excitedly, "we have a ghost to catch." He came back over and pulled me up to my feet. The ghost hunt had begun. We clambered down the stairs alerting the others. "Alright everyone," George said, "Let's get back to our stations and see if we pick anything up, if we do, then just call out for the rest of us." With that we all split up.

As I walked back to my hallway, I heard the same moan that I had just a few minutes ago. I ran towards the end of the hallway where I found an empty room. Standing there was a ghost girl. She had long dark hair that covered her face. She sat on the dusty bed and was crying. I took my chances I stepped inside, "Why are you crying?" I whispered.

"She took him from me," she whispered over and over again rocking back and forth. I took another step towards the girl.

"Who?" I asked. She didn't reply, but kept repeating what she had said. I sighed, "I know how it is like," I told the ghost, "I know what it's like to have someone taken away from you." The ghost shuddered, but didn't say anything. I looked around, finally snapping out of my trance, I had to alert the others.

I rushed down the stairs into Holly's base. "Holly," I cried, "I found the ghost, you get George and I will get Lockwood. I found it up the stairs at the end of that hallway in the room. I will be right back."

"Lucy, I cannot believe you are making up stories to talk to Lockwood," Holly snapped glaring at me. "Can't you just understand that we are meant to be together?" I groaned. This was going to take a while, and I was already very pissed.

"Holly can we please talk about this later?" I asked her.

"You always think your so much better than me because you have that stupid gift of yours," Holly ranted.

"Holly we really don't have time-" I tried.

"You will never be prettier than me, you will never be as perfect as me. Lockwood only wants me."

"Holly-" I tried again.

"And Lockwood and I know that you are turning into Marissa, and Lockwood and I have talked about firing you." she ended with a smile that was full of mirth.

"You can't do that," I said, my voice full of panic.

"Oh, you didn't think that Lockwood would talk to me about that did you?" she said smirking at the expression on my face.

Deep rage and hatred boiled inside of me, this girl was lying. "You lie." I whispered. "Until you finally start speaking the truth, don't talk to me at all." I said trying to tone down my rage.

"No," Holly laughed, "you just don't want to believe it, you just don't want to believe that Lockwood is taking advantage of you gift."

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop talking to me you pathetic excuse for a human. You disgust me to the depths of my soul, I hope this make you truly happy."

"I'm trying to protect you sweetheart." Holly chidded completely unfazed. I scowled she was an utter monster.

"Witch" I yelled clenching my fists.

"Goblin" She cried turning red.

"Troll" I practically screamed.

"Me? Troll?" She shot back laughing, "Have you ever looked in the mirror Luce?" I had had enough.

"Shut up, you don't even realize that Lockwood isn't interested in you!" Holly gasped. Really, out of all the offensive things I had said this one had hurt her the most? Holly had turned completely white, slowly taking baby steps back towards the kitchen. I turned around to see the ghost of the girl gliding swiftly towards us. I started to slowly walk backwards making every step quick, but never sudden. When ghost girl was a good distance away, I turned around and ran, taking Holly by the elbow and pulling her into a room.

"Do you have any chains" I asked her. She shook her head nervously. Great, I had forgotten mine upstairs. "Rapiers out," I instructed. We were going to have to do this methodically, I didn't want to use any magnesium flares unless I absolutely needed to. "Positions" I whispered to Holly as she stood next to me waiting in a defensive stance. I could hear the ghost getting closer and closer, her moans getting louder and louder. Soon, the ghost had entered. Before I knew what was happening, the ghost girl had sprung. Holly gave out a big shriek and pushed me towards the ghost and ran outside. I was trapped. I tried to move to get my magnesium flare out of my belt, but I was stuck. Ghost-lock. This was bad, the ghost was advancing towards me each time her moans getting even louder and sorrow filled. As I tried to go towards the door, I tripped over Holly's rapier and landed right underneath the ghost. I could hear her cries, as I was transported back to the past.

I could see a gorgeous man sitting next to a girl that had long dark hair- the ghost girl, everything was warm and peaceful. The couple laughed. Then, everything turned cold, misery clouded my mind as I saw a short haired girl giggling and pulling the man towards her, planting a wet kiss on his nose. The sorrow and rage was too much. I came back to the room, the ghost was above me. I couldn't do this anymore, I jumped towards the door. As I tried to open it, the ghost advanced forwards, even more furious by the prospect of the prey getting away. I tried the handle, but Holly had locked the door before she had left- stupid girl. I was truly trapped now. Now, the ghost was almost at my feet, I could see black spots in my vision. I was losing consciousness. Before, I fainted I heard the ghost whisper:

"Let me take all your sufferings away from you."


End file.
